Osteria
Major Locations * Town Square: The main market square and central point of Osteria. * Alleys of Osteria: The alleys run between most buildings of Osteria. * The Adventurer's Guild (also known as Mesuxis' Moving Mantle): A guild for adventurers to find quests. * Bartholomew's Trinkets and Things: A local trinket shop with various odds and ends from other worlds. * Cheetah Fleet Trading Post: Provisioner for basic supplies and other trading goods. * Fortress of Pain Arena:The city's arena where people are allowed to fight each other under the protection of city clerics. * House of the Sanguine Helix: A local mage guild dedicated to arcane magic and the study of rifts. * Marvyn's Magical Mysteries: The Marvyn lives and works here, providing spellcasting services. * Mixed Cauldron Apothecary: The proprietor Lady Mix and her workers provide potions and alchemy supplies. * Necropolis of Zuthmandyr Containment: The main entrance to the Necropolis beneath the city of Osteria. * Osteria Town Hall: The the center for learning of Daleos' laws and layout. A common place for rifters trying to get settled into this new world. * Osteria Guard House: Some of the cities guards are stationed here. * Osteria Housing Office: To purchase a house, one must go through the housing office. * Port Tranduil: The port is home to many various ships, as well as optional inns and taverns for those who don't enjoy the company of The Rabbit's Respite. * The Rabbit's Respite: The famous tavern, inn, and pub of Osteria. * Silverthorn Pets: Tons of cute purchasable magically enchanted pets are available for sale here. * Steel Song Forge: Weapons and armor may be commissioned here for smithing. * Temple of Many Gods: The temple is open to most gods of every world. New shrines are added yearly. * The Thoughtful Barkerui: A quaint little bakery that offers cookies, coffee, cake, and a calm atmosphere. * Zum's and Xil's Clothiers and Enchanting: This shop is known for making a small selection of magically enchanted items. Outer Osteria An area describing the areas within a few hours travel of the city of Osteria. * The Emerald Enclave: The Nature based guild, recently rifted in, where those go to be one with nature. * The Hidden Drake Dojo: This dojo has been around for some time, providing a tranquil location hidden in the woods outside of Osteria. * Lake Larendiel: The lake is home to few houses, dark murky waters, and mysteries hidden below. * Crowe's Nest Fishing and Tackle: A simple fishing and hunting shop. * Osteria Cemetery: A constant watch over the cemetery prevents an undead uprising over this rapidly growing location for those lost. * The Shady Glen: A forest that is dim even with the sun high in the sky. * The Deep Woods: A magical force overtakes the deeper part of the forest, preventing any creatures not native to it to become exhausted over time. * Castle Riftwatch: The castle is home to the guards, and currently under construction. * Sundrian Prairies: This road leads to the small town of Sundry Hill. Minor Locations * The Pommer: An upper crust, invite-only bar frequented by the nobles and wealthy of Osteria. * The Yard: An area where the city stores supplies and does crafting work for the whole city. * The Market: A series of small shops set up in tents outside of a few multistory buildings. Laws of Osteria I. Crimes against Lords, Officials, and Nobles Murder of a member of the city council, a city official, or guard. Death Assaulting a member of the city council, a city official, or guard. 1. First offense: Imprisonment (3 days), Fines (1000gp) 2. Second offense ) Death Blackmailing an official: 1. First offense ) Imprisonment (3 days), Fines (1000gp), Edict 2. Second offense)- A. Exile (Permanent),- B. Or death Bribery or attempted bribery of a member of the city council, a city official, or guard Imprisonment (1 day), Fines (100gp plus twice the attempted bribe amount), Edict Using magic to influence a member of the city council, a city official, or guard without consent, or with intent of harm or misleading. Fines (500gp) plus Damages, Edict Impersonating a member of the city council, a city official, or guard with intent of harm or misleading 1. First offense ) Fines (250gp), Edict 2. Second offense ) Exile (3 months) II. Crimes against the City Poisoning a city well or other body of water. Death Treason Death Espionage 1.A. Exile (Permanent) 1.B. Or Death Arson. 1.A. Imprisonment (3 days), Fines (2,000gp) plus Damages 1.B. Or Death Forgery or Destruction of an official document 1. First offense ) Fine (1000gp), Edict 2. Further offenses ) Exile (3 Months) Obstruction of justice. Imprisonment (1 day), Fines (200gp) Theft 1.A. Fines (250gp plus value of stolen goods) 1.B. or Imprisonment (3 days) Fencing stolen goods Fines (100gp plus value of stolen goods), Edict Vandalism. Fines (100gp) plus Damages, Edict Brandishing weapons without due cause. Fines (10gp) Littering. Fines (2gp), Edict III. Crimes against the Gods Raising a corpse as undead 1. Fines and Damages payable to the guards, city, and bereaved A. Within city limits without due cause Fines plus Damages (1000gp per corpse), Edict B. Without a license 1. First offense ) Fines plus Damages (100gp), Community service (Lecture; Corpses and Zombies, an interactive demonstration of the Dos and Don'ts when desecrating the dead) 2. Second offense ) Imprisonment (1 day), Fines plus Damages (1000gp), Edict Tomb-robbing Fines (500gp) plus Damages, Community service Theft of temple goods or offerings Imprisonment (2 days), Damages (Twice the value of stolen items) Assaulting a priest or lay worshiper Fines (500gp) plus Damages, Community service Desecrating a body Fines (50gp) plus Damages (Cost of re-sanctification), Edict Disorderly conduct within a temple Fines (5gp), Edict IV. Crimes against Citizens Any type of sexual assault Death, Ban Slavery A. Exile (Permanent) B. Or Death Murdering a citizen without justification A. Exile (3 months), Damages (1,000gp) paid to the victim's kin B. Or death Murdering a citizen with justification A. Damages (500gp) paid to the victim's kin B. Or Imprisonment (3 days), Community service, Damages (200gp) paid to the victim's kin Assaulting a sentient creature without justification Imprisonment (3 days), Fines (1,000gp) plus Damages Using magic to influence a citizen without consent Fine (750gp) plus Damages, Edict Blackmailing or intimidating a citizen Fines (500gp) plus Damages, Edict Burglary Imprisonment (3 days), Fines (500gp) plus Damages, Community service Robbery Fines (500gp) plus Damages, Community service Damaging property or livestock Fines (500gp) plus Damages Disturbing the peace Fines (25gp), Edict V. Laws of Osteria Using harmful magic within the city without due cause Fines (500gp) plus Damages, Edict Knowingly selling cursed or dangerous magical goods without disclosing Imprisonment (1 day), Fines (500gp) plus Damages, Edict Unknowingly selling cursed or dangerous magical goods Fines (100gp) plus Damages, Edict Animal/familiar cruelty Fines (100gp), payable to owner else the city where the offender is the owner Breaking and entering without due cause or permission of owner Fines (100gp) plus Damages Trespassing 1. Fines (100gp) plus Damages, Edict 2. or Imprisonment (1 day), Edict Jaywalking A. Fines (5sp),B. And in cases of accident Damages payable to the driver The Code Legal Punishment for a crime can include one or more of the following based on the nature of the crime, who or what the crime is committed against, and the criminal record of the convicted Ban This is only for serious offenses against other players, and implicates a full ban from the Discord Server. I. Death The accused will be put to death by way of ........ II. Exile The accused with be banished from the location of exile and its immediate lands.This punishment can be for a certain period, or indefinite given the nature of the crime.1. Violation results in the accused being charged by way of 1.A. Fine (1000gp) 1.B. or Death Imprisonment The accused shall be chained in the dungeons of the town hall. III. Fine Payable to the city. 1. Inability to pay the fine shall be instead be charged by way of 1.A Community service, and/or 1.A Imprisonment IV. Damages Payable to the victim, or victims kin to cover the costs of replacement, repair or loss. 1. Inability to pay damages shall be instead be charged by way of 1.A Hard labor, and/or 1.B Imprisonment V. Community Service Performing a service, or attending a lecture for the city in recompense for crime. VI. Edict Forbidding the convicted from a particular course of action or otherwise. 1. Violation results in the accused being charged by way of 1.A Community service, or 1.B Fine, or 1.C Imprisonment Category:Osteria